In the past, document writing tools used by document writers are independent from document management and retrieving tools that users use; that is, the writer does not care how the reader will retrieve and leverage the content written by him/her when he/she prepares it. While at the same time, from the information-accessing point of view, users would feel great challenge to get things they really want.
Moreover, at present, computer's capability to understand natural languages is still at a level of word understanding, while for the document management and retrieving tools, there is a need of understanding and semantic capabilities for sentences and even the whole document so as to really satisfy users' requirements. Consequently, according to the present speed in technical development, it is believed that the current document writing, managing and retrieving technology will not be able to evolve to meet the user's information accessing requirements.